The Bedtime Story
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: I wrote this Strawberry Panic!/Sailor Moon crossover for my senpai. Happy Valentine's Day Hofftailing-senpai. ShoujoAi. Haruka&Michiru and Amane&Hikari.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own either Sailor Moon or Strawberry Panic. If I did, I would not have to work for a living.

**A/N: **I highly recommend reading Hofftailing's "It's Like This," in order to understand the inside joke. I dedicate this one-shot to my senpai. Happy Valentine's Day Hofftailing-senpai.

* * *

**The Bedtime Story**

It was a peaceful Saturday night in the Outers manor. Michiru cleared and washed the dinner dishes while Haruka and Hotaru worked on a jigsaw puzzle in the living room. Haruka and Michiru had babysitting duty this evening, because on this rare occasion, they found themselves completely free of any social obligations and Setsuna had a date with Minako.

"Haruka-papa, where is Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as she looked up from the jigsaw puzzle they were working on.

"Setsuna-mama has a date," Haruka answered absently as she stared at the puzzle piece in her hand.

"A date?" Hotaru asked confused.

"A date. It's when two adults go out together for dinner, maybe a movie, and afterwards…," Haruka answered.

"Haruka!" Michiru reprimanded from the kitchen, ceasing any further elaboration from Haruka.

"Who is Setsuna-mama on a date with?" Hotaru pressed.

"Minako," Haruka answered as she placed a puzzle piece.

Hotaru looked at Haruka perplexed, but Haruka was so engrossed in the jigsaw puzzle, she failed to see it. Hotaru turned her attentions back to the puzzle. After several minutes of working silently, Hotaru finally spoke.

"Haruka-papa, Minako is a girl," Hotaru said.

"Wha? What?" Haruka stammered confused by Hotaru's sudden outburst.

"Minako is a girl. How can Setsuna-mama date her?" Hotaru stated to a stunned Haruka.

"Hotaru-chan, it's your bedtime. Go get ready," Michiru said from the kitchen.

Hotaru stood, kissed Haruka on the head, and ran off to her bedroom.

"Thanks Michiru," Haruka said gratefully.

Michiru just smiled at her flustered blonde partner. Haruka stood and walked in to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Michiru's slim waist and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"She's growing up fast," Michiru said as she leaned into Haruka's embrace.

"Mmmm…yes she is," Haruka said softly into Michiru's neck.

"We're going to have to explain it to her soon," Michiru said as she turned in Haruka's arms.

"What?" Haruka said not really paying attention.

"'Bians," Michiru said.

"What about 'bians?" Haruka asked as she lustfully looked into Michiru's eyes.

"Honestly Haruka, there is no talking to you when you get like this," Michiru said as she cupped Haruka's cheek.

"I'm paying attention. We need to speak to Hotaru-chan about 'bians," Haruka stated and gave Michiru a self-satisfied smile.

"The question now is how," Michiru said.

Haruka and Michiru looked at one another as they thought.

"I think I may have a way," Haruka said and snapped her fingers.

"How?" Michiru asked.

"Trust me," Haruka said brightly and headed towards Hotaru's bedroom.

Michiru looked skeptical as she followed Haruka.

When Haruka and Michiru got to Hotaru's bedroom, they found her under the covers, waiting for her bedtime story.

"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Hotaru exclaimed happily.

"Hotaru-chan," Michiru said and smiled.

"Are you both going to read me my bedtime story?" Hotaru asked.

"No, I'm going to tonight," Haruka said quickly, cutting Michiru off.

"Here, I want this one tonight," Hotaru said as she handed Haruka a storybook.

Haruka smiled, took the offered storybook, and placed it on top of the pile it came from.

"Tonight, I'm going to tell you a story," Haruka said as she pulled up one of Hotaru's tea party chairs.

Hotaru shot Michiru a pleading look as she watched Haruka seat her adult-sized frame in the child-sized chair. Michiru quickly left Hotaru's bedroom and returned with two chairs. Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder and motioned to switch chairs. Haruka gave Michiru a questioning look, but switched chairs.

"Are you ready Hotaru-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Hai Haruka-papa," Hotaru answered.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far, away…," Haruka began and stopped.

Haruka paused and thought for a bit before continuing.

"Long ago, in the kingdom of Astrea, there lived a lovely princess named Hikari. She was the loveliest princess in all the land. Her long blonde hair shimmied in the sunlight and her eyes were deep limp pools."

"Haruka, that's limpid," Michiru corrected.

"Huh? Oh. Thank you. Her eyes were deep limpid pools," Haruka continued.

"Princess Hikari was betrothed to the vile Queen Kaname, but her heart belonged to one of the knights in her court, Dame Amane. From the first time Princess Hikari saw Amane riding in from battle on her steed Starbright, the young princess' heart belonged to Amane. Unfortunately, Amane was completely oblivious to how Princess Hikari felt."

"Dame Amane is clueless like a certain blonde racer I know," Michiru said softly under her breath, so Hotaru would not hear, but Haruka could.

"Michiru, I'm not _that_ bad," Haruka defended sheepishly.

"Not anymore," Michiru said and put her hand on Haruka's arm.

Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes and promptly got lost in them. After a short while, Hotaru broke the couple's reverie.

"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru said.

"Gomen little one. Where was I?" Haruka said, coming out of her love-induced state.

"Dame Amane was completely oblivious to how Princess Hikari felt," Hotaru stated.

Haruka and Michiru looked at Hotaru incredulous, realizing the youngster was actually listening to the story and not questioning anything about it. Hotaru looked at them in anticipation.

"Yes. Princess Hikari loved to watch Amane hone her sword skills. Amane wielded her broadsword with smooth precision. It was no wonder she was the best in the kingdom. Princess Hikari tried several times to gain Amane's attention, but of course the princess was unsuccessful each time. Amane saw Princess Hikari as nothing more than the princess she served and protected. After yet another failed attempt to gain Amane's attention, Princess Hikari devised a plan she felt would finally make Amane see her as more than just a princess."

"Gomen ladies, I shall be right back," Haruka said and left the room.

A few minutes later, Haruka returned with a bottle of water for herself and a cup of tea for Michiru. As Haruka handed Michiru her tea, the aqua-haired princess smiled brightly at her blonde knight's thoughtfulness.

"Arigato Haruka," Michiru said and she took a sip of her tea.

Haruka sat down and noticed Hotaru was upset.

"Gomen little one, but it's too late in the evening for you to have anything to drink," Haruka said and smiled.

"The story…," Hotaru complained.

"Oh, that's the reason for _that_ face," Haruka chuckled.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru exclaimed at Haruka's teasing.

"So, Princess Hikari put her plan into action. One day, when the princess knew Amane would be patrolling around the castle, the princess hid behind a tree and waited for Amane. Princess Hikari knew this tree was where Amane always stopped to let her steed Starbright rest. A few moments later, Princess Hikari heard Amane dismount her steed.

"What say we rest here a bit Starbright? Yes, it is a nice day."

Princess Hikari came out from behind the tree. The sight before her took her breath away. Amane was very dashing in her crisp uniform as she looked out across the land with one hand resting on the hilt of her sword. Before Princess Hikari could speak, Amane turned and looked at the princess. Princess Hikari felt flushed and her knees buckled. Amane rushed to catch the fainting princess. With Princess Hikari securely in her arms, Amane gently lowered her on to the soft grass. Princess Hikari's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into Amane's concerned eyes.

"Princess Hikari? Are you feeling well?"

The princess just nodded slightly, keeping her eyes locked with Amane's. The knight cupped the princess' cheek with her hand and smiled. Princess Hikari reached up and wrapped her arms around Amane's neck and pulled her down for a sweet chaste kiss on the lips. When Amane didn't pull away, the princess deepened the kiss. The knight quickly pulled away.

"I am SO sorry Princess! I overstepped my boundaries. It is my duty to serve and protect you, not…"

In her haste, Amane stumbled and ended up on her backside, next to the princess. Princess Hikari giggled, sat up, leaned over, and kissed Amane on the lips to silence her rambling about duty. Princess Hikari broke the kiss.

"Dame Amane, please do not be sorry about doing something _I_ started. I have been admiring you now for quite some time."

This revelation from her princess caused Amane to blush, which Princess Hikari thought looked adorable on the knight. After Amane's shock wore off, she confessed her feelings to Princess Hikari.

"Princess Hikari, I too have been admiring you for quite some time, but as your knight, I never hoped to…"

Princess Hikari cut Amane off with another kiss. They kissed under the tree for several minutes, until a cool breeze reminded them of the late hour. Amane helped the princess up off the grass and on to her steed Starbright. Amane brought Princess Hikari back to the castle and in the shadows, the knight kissed the princess farewell for now.

Dame Amane and Princess Hikari saw each other every chance they had. Although their time together consisted of stolen kisses and precious few moments, they were happy. As everyone knows, time flies when you're happy. Before they knew it, Princess Hikari's wedding to the vile Queen Kaname was upon the happy couple.

"I don't want to marry that wicked vile woman!"

No matter how much the princess protested, the wedding plans stream rolled right along and there was absolutely nothing Princess Hikari could do to stop it. The princess tried to keep this problem from her knight, but like most kingdoms, word gets around.

"Why do you have to marry that vile Queen Kaname?"

Dame Amane's normally placid demeanor was gone. Princess Hikari was taken aback by this change, but in her heart, she was thrilled with her knight's display of emotion.

"My father demands this marriage in order to unite the two kingdoms."

Princess Hikari could no longer hold back her tears. She began crying and it broke her knight's heart to see her princess so sad. Amane took Princess Hikari in her arms and held her tightly. The knight swore she would find a way for them to be together.

The day of the wedding crashed down upon the young lovers. Princess Hikari was thankful she didn't have to see her vile betrothed until the wedding, in accordance with tradition. Amane managed to sneak into the princess' bedroom in order to spend their last moments together, before losing her princess forever.

"I'll always love you Princess, no matter where you are."

The knight held her princess in her arms and they kissed passionately, until a knock on the door broke the lovers apart.

"Princess Hikari? It's time."

Dame Amane gave her princess one last kiss and reluctantly left.

In the Great Hall, everyone was in place for the wedding. The music began and Princess Hikari began her death walk down the aisle. She could see her vile betrothed waiting for her at the altar and the princess thought she saw Queen Kaname actually licking her lips. Princess Hikari took her place next to the vile Queen Kaname. The vile queen took the princess' hand and they stood before the priest.

Right before the priest pronounced them married, the doors to the Great Hall burst forth and Amane rode in on her steed Starbright. The knight rode up to the altar, leaned down and swept Princess Hikari on to Starbright. Amane left swiftly with her princess. Princess Hikari wrapped her arms around her knight as they rode far away from Astrea.

"Where are we headed my beloved knight?"

"Somewhere far away, where we can be together."

They rode for miles, through several kingdoms. When they felt they were far enough away from Astrea, they stopped and stayed at the local inn, leaving Starbright in the local stable master's care. Once in their room, Princess Hikari threw herself in to her knight's arms and wrapped her arms around Amane's neck. They kissed passionately. Amane pulled Princess Hikari on to the soft bed and…"

"Haruka," Michiru said softly and placed her hand on her partner's arm.

"And?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka looked at Hotaru, whose eyes were wide and full of curiosity.

"And then it snowed," Haruka said.

Hotaru looked at Haruka incredulously and blinked rapidly. Haruka and Michiru stood and grabbed their chairs. Michiru leaned down, kissed Hotaru on the head, bid her goodnight, and left the bedroom with her chair and tea cup. Haruka leaned down, kissed Hotaru on the head, bid her goodnight, and was about to leave the bedroom when Hotaru spoke.

"And then it snowed?" Hotaru asked a bit miffed.

"Yes little one," Haruka smiled and left the bedroom.


End file.
